


Classical power

by JTTWlover



Series: Classical power series [1]
Category: Original Work, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 水浒传 - 施耐庵 | Water Margin - Shi Naian, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Enjoy!, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Just Joking, What Was I Thinking?, kind of, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTTWlover/pseuds/JTTWlover
Summary: Lily loses her father and her mother is going to marry an evil guy. Good thing that the Gold Star of Venus is going to help. I'm bad at summaries.Being rewritten. Plz check out the rewritten version.





	1. Prologue

Lily was a happy girl. Her life seemed being perfect for her. Her father was a mythologist and her mother had a little chocolate factory. She didn’t mind the chocolate, but she loved mythology and literature. Her father read her all the stories he knew about mythology and Lily was a avid reader of classics. All was perfect. Until that day.  
Lily’s father was walking the road and a car that was passing didn’t look very closely. He died.  
Lily and her mother were heartbroken when they knew. They had a funeral in the city’s Chinatown. Everyone was sad. Lily started to bury herself in books more often, probably because her father’s death. She didn’t care about the things in the world until she discovered a really serious thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	2. David Copperfield!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the bad guy!

Lily had just returned from her friend’s house after a nice book club meeting. When she saw Hans Johnson in her house she knew that something happened.  
Mr. Johnson was the owner of the Candry candy factory, the biggest candy factory in the state. Once Lily visited the factory with her class and saw how bad he treated his employees.  
—Hi dear,—said Lily’s mother—how was the meeting?  
—Fine, Emma said that she loved the new book.  
—Hello Lily.—said Mr. Johnson.  
—Oh, hello Mr. _Murdstone_ — she said showing her teeth.  
—Dear,how dare you call him that?!  
—Because I sense that I’m going to end like David Copperfield.  
—The magician?— asked Mr. Johnson.  
Lily gave him a death glare.  
—Dear, go to your room.—said her mother.  
—I would like to.—replied Lily.  
She went to her room and looked all her posters. Venus seemed to know her feelings. She cried, cried so much that she took a long time to notice that the poster of Venus started to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	3. Venus?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Venus!

The Gold Star of Venus appeared in front of her.  
—Venus?—she asked sobbing.  
—Yes, it’s me.—he replied gently.  
—Venus!—she cried while hugging him.—Do you know what happened?  
—Yes, dear. And that’s why the Jade Emperor has sent me here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!  
> This was short. :/


	4. The Jade Emperor?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jade Emperor does not appear in this story.

—The Jade Emperor himself has sent you here?!— asked Lily incredulously, still sobbing.  
—Yes, unbelievable, but yes. Long story, dear, dry your tears and I’ll show you who’s going to help you directly.  
Lily dried her tears. Venus picked the four classical novels from Lily’s bookshelf and put his hand in the cover of them. The books started to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!  
> 


	5. Journey to the west and Romance of the three kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two books! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the first two books characters!

Journey to the west was the first one to open. Wukong was the first to jump off out the book.  
—Here I am!—He shouted.  
Tripitaka was next.  
—Good afternoon.—He said while bowing.  
Pigsy came later. He was in human form.  
—Don’t ask, I feel better like this.—He said.  
Sandy came then.  
—Hi!—He greeted.  
The White Dragon Horse came next in human form.  
—Hello!—He said.  
—Wow, Journey to the west!—Said Lily when they were all there.  
—Romance of the three kingdoms is next.—Venus said with his gently voice.  
Romance of the three kingdoms opened seconds after Venus said that.  
Liu Bei was the first to appear.  
—Hi everyone!—He said childishly.  
Guan Yu and Zhang Fei came immediately after him.  
—Brother, you are acting childish.—They said.  
Zhao Yun was next.  
—Who dares to challenge me?!—He said swinging his spear.  
Zhuge Liang came exactly ten seconds after.  
—Good afternoon.—He said hiding his face with his fan.  
Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun came together then.  
—Hi guys.—They said simultaneously.  
Sun Quan came seconds after them.  
—Hello.—He said.  
Later came Zhou Yu.  
—Hello.—He said while staring to Zhuge Liang.  
Lu Su was the last one in the book.  
—Hi.—He said shyly.  
—So those are the characters you choose for Romance of the three kingdoms from the thousand of characters they are!—Said Lily to Venus.  
—Yes,—he replied—in Water Margin I choose two of them!  
—Who are they?  
—You will find out immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	6. Water Margin and Dream of the red chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next two books!

Water Margin opened then.  
Wu Song was the first to come out.  
—The killer of the tiger is here!  
Wu Yong was next.  
—Strategist of Mount Liang here.—He said.  
Dream of the red chamber opened then.  
Jia Baoyu was the first to appear.  
—Hi!—He said.  
Ling Daiyu came later.  
—Hello.—She said slyly.  
Wang Xifeng was the last one.  
—Hello everyone!—She greeted.  
—Those are the people who will help you with this.—Said Venus.  
—Wow!—Said Lily—What’s the plan then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	7. What's the plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start using initials except for those who share initials so I won't need to write their full names so often.

—Annoy him.—Said WY and ZL simultaneously.—Annoy him until he leaves here. Every day the characters in one book. We will go like this:  
First day: Romance of the three kingdoms.  
Second day: Journey to the west.  
Third day: Water Margin.  
Fourth day: Dream of the red chamber.  
Fifth day: All characters.  
—I like that!—Said Lily—We will go to the opera every afternoon so, meeting there?  
—I agree.—Said ZL and WY simultaneously again—Is there someone who doesn’t like the plan? Nobody? Ok then, tomorrow Romance of the three kingdoms will start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	8. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story telling and fave characters.

—Want to eat something, Lily?—Asked Wukong.  
—Well, I just got in my room without dining so yes.  
WK made a peach appear from nowhere.  
After Lily ate the peach, went to the bathroom to put on her pijamas and wash her teeth, she asked:  
—Can I hear a story before sleep?—(she’s 11 but she likes that)—Someone from Romance of the three kingdoms?  
—Oh, I can tell you my three visits to the cottage!—Said Liu.  
—Uh, no.  
—Borrowing arrows with grass boats?—Asked ZL.  
—Neither.  
—Then, what do you want to listen?—Asked Zhou.  
—I want Cao to tell me his adventures. He’s one of my favorite characters!—Said Lily.  
—Uh, it’s nothing but, who’s your favorite character?—Asked SQ.  
—All of you are my fave characters!—Lily said.—Romance of the three kingdoms has a lot of characters!—The other characters had already returned to their books and Venus had returned to heaven.—So, do you tell me your adventures or no?—Said Lily while wrapping herself in her bed.  
—Of course! It was the summer of 208...—he started to tell the story of “looking at the plums and stopping to be thirsty”.  
Lily fell asleep when he finished his first story.  
—Good night, dear, tomorrow is going to be special.—He said before returning to his book with the rest of characters of Romance of the three kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	9. Next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for no updating!  
> Specially to those who like this very much despite how horrible are some lines.

—Uh, what a weird dream.—Said Lily when she woke up next day.  
—What kind of dream?—Asked a voice behind her.  
—Whoa, Wukong! So I didn’t dream that thing, it was real!  
—As real as the fenghuang.—Said Whitey, shaking the sleepy Pigsy who was next to him.  
Lily went to her bathroom to change her clothes and went to the kitchen, finding her mother there.  
—Dear, I’m sorry about sending you last night to your room. You must be hungry, I cooked more today to compensate.  
Lily looked at the table. She was hungry. The peach wasn’t a lot of a food and she went to bed earlier. She sat at the table and started to eat.  
—Mom,—she said when she finished.—I’m sorry—she bit her tongue surreptitiously when she said the word sorry—for calling Mr.Johnson that yesterday.  
—Knowing the errors is the best you can do. By the way, I planned to invite him to be with us during the next week.  
“Perfect!” Thought Lily.  
—That’s nice. Can we go to the opera everyday? Please, mom, you know that I do all the homework in class.  
—Okay Lily, now brush your teeth and go to get your backpack because the bus leaves in 15 minutes.  
—Ok mom, see you later!—She said while going to her room.  
—Hey guys.—She said when she got into her room.  
—What happens?—Asked Daiyu.  
—Mr.Johnson is going to be with us this week!  
—Dear, the bus will leave in 10 minutes!—Sounded the voice of Lily’s mother.  
Lily prepared herself quickly and went to her room’s door.  
—Good luck Three Kingdomers! See you later!—She said before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!


	10. Romance of the three kingdoms! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated!  
> Ok, this was supposed to be a long chapter, but I divided this thing into two chapters. Next chapter is Romance of the three kingdoms! Part 2 and the next one is going to be Meeting at the opera.

Lily walked out of school, thinking in the Three Kingdomers.  
—Hi, Lily.—She heard a voice say behind her.  
She turned around to see Mr. Johnson and her mother.  
—Hello, Mr. Johnson. Hi, mom.  
—Hi dear, let’s go to eat and later we’ll go to the opera.  
—Ok.  
Lily, her mother and Mr. Johnson went to eat in a restaurant and later went to Chinatown. (This line is HORRIBLE).  
Lily walked away from her mother and Mr. Johnson , looking at the ground, thinking in how the Three Kingdomers were going to help her.  
A “Hey Lily!” was heard behind her.  
She turned, and she saw a seemingly twelve year old boy. He had dark hair, brown eyes and a smirk in his face. He wore a white shirt, a blue jacket and blue trousers. He was holding a feather fan, looking at Lily.  
—Liang? How the heck did you just get like... THIS?!  
—Book magic. Okay Lily simply do not cross the right side of the road. That fountain over there—he pointed with his fan—is going to break in exactly two minutes.  
—You always keep your fan with you?  
—Basically I just can’t leave it. Last thing, go straight.  
—Ok Liang, see you in the opera!  
—I will be there with the rest of guys, be sure.  
Lily turned just to see a soggy Mr. Johnson. She smirked to herself while watching him trying to get dry. This was just the beginning.  
They didn’t walk very far when an arrow hit Mr. Johnson.  
—Who shot that!?!—He yelled.  
—I’m sorry, sir!—Said the fourteen year old teen who shot the arrow. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a red hoodie and blue jeans. He was holding the bow and the quiver while looking at Mr. Johnson.  
—Make sure that doesn’t happen again, kid.  
—Yes, sir.—Said the teen.  
When Mr. Johnson walked away, Lily approached the teen.  
—It must hurt failing a shot intentionally when you are the best archer of the three kingdoms, no, Cao?  
—Yes, it hurts. A lot. Get near of the cuju field. That’s where the rest of guys are.  
—Bye Cao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!  
> Okay, as you may see later, the characters' "child ages" (like the human names in Hetalia) in Romance of the three kingdoms are linked with their birth year in real life. That's why Zhuge Liang's child age is 12 while Cao is 14. Their birth year in real life are 180 and 155, respectively.  
> The outfits are based in the way I see them. Like, Cao has a signature red hanfu.  
> Also, don't think that I will always go "dark hair and brown eyes". Sun Quan has reddish brown hair and green eyes and Lu Su is just... different (spoiler: he's got ______ hair).  
> Last thing: Cuju is an ancient chinese football. Is like a mixture of volleyball and today football.


	11. Romance of the three kingdoms! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry of no updating so often!  
> Enjoy this thing.

Lily kept walking by the street, occasionally looking at the cuju field that somehow someone built in Chinatown. The field was almost always empty, so she was surprised when she heard the voices of people playing there.  
Suddenly, a cuju ball that was going really fast hit Mr. Johnson.  
He looked at the eight boys who where there.  
—Who kicked the ball!?! Was you, blonde!?!—He yelled to the, as mentioned, blonde boy. He looked like twelve and had amber eyes, wore a green hoodie and green trousers. He looked like an Asian, but, as stated before, he was blonde.  
—No, sir! It wasn’t me!  
—I can second that affirmation, sir.—Said the other twelve year boy. He had reddish brown hair and green eyes. He wore a jacket the same shade of green as his eyes and black trousers.  
—It wasn’t me.—Said a fourteen year old boy. He had dark hair and brown eyes, but he had an eyepatch in his right eye. He wore a red jacket and a brownish t-shirt.  
—Then who kicked it!?!  
—It was me.—Said a thirteen year old. He had dark hair and light brown eyes. He wore a brown and green outfit (I’m lazy and he’s stupid).  
—Brother...—Murmured two thirteen years old boys who were next to him. One of them had a reddish skin and the other had a darker skin. They wore respectively a green and brown outfit (again, I’m lazy).  
—Your lord is stupid.—Whispered another thirteen year old to another thirteen year old. The first one wore a bluish jacket and a white T-shirt and the other one wore a white jacket and a white T-shirt.  
—I need to agree with you in that.—Whispered the other thirteen year old.  
—Be careful at playing games OK?!?!—Shouted Mr. Johnson.  
—Yes, sir.—Said all the kids.  
When Lily and co. turned their backs, the kids started to play again. Lily smirked to herself when she heard a “Hey Blind Xiahou can you even play!?”, a “My name is not Blind Xiahou!”, a sound of someone kicking a ball and a “Not in the face!”. Liu was so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Please listen to the next chapter!  
> I hope you liked it. Seriously, please comment!


	12. Hiatus

This work is gonna have an hiatus. Sorry for all those people who like this but I’m busy with the school (as in middle school in the US) and I haven’t got time to update chapters of this. Please forgive me and look at the Classical chat. Oh yeah, spoiler: This is gonna get a sequel!


	13. I'm SO rewriting this...

Okay guys, I'm going to rewrite this because:  
1\. Everything that I wrote is crap.  
2\. This lacks some characters (like in Water Margin).  
3\. I need to think more with the pranks.  
4\. The characters lack interaction.  
5\. This isn't realist.  
So plz check out the rewritten version. And I'm going to update REALLY SLOWLY so please don't complain.  
Sorry for all.


End file.
